Dulce
by Turquoiseheart
Summary: ...lo siento no me fije or donde iba....no te preocupes....INOSAI


**Disclaimer:** los personaje sno me pertenecen..si no ... luego les digo..jejeje

**Nota:** Nuestro protagonistas rondan los 8 años!!..si son pequeños pero lindos

**Frase:** _"El amor nace de una linda amistad"_

**.x.X.Dulce.X.x.**

Una pequeña niña de hermosos ojos azules caminaba por las calles de Konoha, buscando su lugar favorito. Al llegar a él, sus ojos se le iluminaron, y esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

- ¡Aquí está! - Dijo emocionada la pequeña, parándose enfrente del local, de nombre "Dulcería Akimichi".

Abrió la puerta, haciendo que sonara la campanilla.

- Buenos días – Le saludó amablemente una señora del otro lado del mostrador.

- Buenos días, señora Akimichi – contestó al saludo la pequeña en un tono alegre, cogiendo los extremos de su vestido azul con las manos e inclinándose haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Oh!, Ino, linda eres tu, ¿Vienes a comprar un dulce? – le preguntó la señora.

- Si señora, y por cierto ¿ha visto a Chouji? -

- Salió temprano a jugar con Shikamaru, pero me dijeron que los alcanzaras en el parque – Le contestó la señora, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Gracias, iré a ver si están, pero primero me compraré mi dulce – afirmó la pequeña.

- Claro linda, escoge – Le dijo la señora al momento que le señalaba con la mano los pasillos de su tienda.

La pequeña recorría todos los pasillos, fascinada de ver tantos dulces. Los había de diferentes formas, tamaños, colores y sabores, un paraíso para cualquier niño de su edad. Iba caminando tan distraída que no notó que estaba llegando al final del pasillo, de donde repentinamente apareció alguien con quien terminó tropezando, y cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Auch! - gritó la pequeña desde el piso.

- Lo siento, discúlpame linda, no me fije por donde caminaba – se excusó un niño de cabellos azabache – Te ayudo a levantarte – le dijo al momento que le tendió su mano como apoyo.

Aceptó la ayuda del desconocido, y se levantó.

- Gracias, estoy bien – Le dijo mientras se sacudía el vestido – ¿Eres nuevo?, No te había visto nunca -

- Si soy nuevo, llegue hace una semana – le contestó el chico mientras observaba ala pequeña con detenimiento.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka – Sonrió al saludarlo, pero pronto recordó que debía ir con sus amigos – Y ya me tengo que ir, que tengas un lindo día-

Cogió su dulce y corrió hacia el mostrador, luciendo bastante contenta.

- ¿Ya tienes tu dulce, linda? – Le preguntó la señora.

- Si – Afirmó al momento que le mostró una enorme paleta de corazón. Se paro de puntitas en el mostrador y dejo todo el dinero que llevaba consigo.

- Veo que ya te alcanzó el dinero para comprar tu paleta -

- Si – sonrió, segura de sí misma - Tuve que ahorrar para comprármela, me costo mucho trabajo- comentó con un gesto serio –Gracias señora akimichi, iré a buscar a Chouji y a Shikamaru al parque-

- Si linda, ¡Hasta luego!- Se despidió la señora sacudiendo la mano sonriente.

La pequeña salió de la tienda y se detuvo frente a la pista, se fijo a ambos lados para asegurarse de que fuese seguro, y la cruzo. Mientras iba caminando iba comiendo su paleta.

Iba buscando a sus amigos, pero no los encontraba por ninguna parte.

A lo lejos escuchó unos ladridos.

– No, Akamaru, vuelve acá – se escuchó luego a un chico de cabello café gritando.

Volteó a ver de quien provenía la voz.

– ¡Ino ten cuidado!- le gritó el chico intentando advertirle, demasiado tarde. El perrito tumbo a Ino.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. El perro venía corriendo velozmente, lo que no le dio tiempo a Ino de reaccionar, ocasionando que la perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, dejando caer junto a ella su paleta. El perro tomó la paleta y siguió con su carrera, dejándola en estado de shock total.

Un chico de cabello café llego a su lado tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara. Ella aceptó la ayuda y se levantó, un tanto sorprendida.

- Es la segunda vez que te veo hoy – Le dijo la chica sacudiendo su lindo vestido azul.

Llegó corriendo el pequeño, el dueño del perrito, preocupado y apenado por lo que había sucedido.

- Lo siento Ino, lo siento mucho, pero no fue mi culpa, es que Akamaru se me escapo – intentó disculparse.

- Ya no importa Kiba, esta bien – le contestó la chica, con la cabeza baja y con un tono triste de voz.

- Prometo ahorrar para comprarte otra paleta - dijo el chico preocupado intentando animarla.

- Si, gracias Kiba, ahora corre detrás de Akamaru antes de que haga de la suyas otra vez – fue su respuesta.

Se quedó parada observando como se alejaba su amigo, hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. Luego se sentó en el pasto, y sintió como le comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Por qué a mi?- se repetía mil veces entre sollozos – Todo me pasa a mi –

Extendió los brazos y abrazó sus rodillas, mientras seguía llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa, linda?- Se escuchó la voz de niño hablándole dulcemente.

Ella levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con el mismo chico que hacía unos momentos le había ayudado a levantarse. Se limpió las lágrimas con el puño de su manga, y le contestó con la voz entrecortada.

- Es que Akamaru me empujó y se llevo mi paleta - y continuó llorando.

El chico la veía con preocupación

- Espera un momento aquí -

- ¿A donde vas? – le preguntó curiosa.

- En un momento vuelvo – le dio como respuesta el chico mientras corría calle abajo.

Luego de cinco minutos Ino ya había dejado de llorar, pero todavía no se le borraba la expresión de tristeza del rostro. Se preguntó por el chico que se había ido corriendo tan rápido, y porqué le había pedido que lo esperase.

- Ya volví – Le avisó el chico, asustándola.

Volteó a verlo, y se quedó sorprendida. Traía en sus manos una paleta roja con forma de corazón, idéntica a la que se le había caído.

- ¿Es tuya?- pregunto la pequeña.

- No, es de los dos, te la comparto si quieres - le contestó el chico, con una sonrisa sincera.

- P-p-pero es tuya - puntualizo la chica, aun sorprendida.

- No importa, la puedo compartir - Mientras decía esto rompió la paleta a la mitad y le dio una parte a Ino – Toma -

La chica tomo la paleta un poco sonrojada ante el acto del niño.

- Oye ¿Como te llamas?- pregunto la niña.

- Me llamo Sai - Contestó mientras comía su paleta.

- Bueno Sai, quisiera que seamos amigos, si tú quieres -

- Claro que si linda -

La niña se ruborizo un poco, sonrió y se llevo la paleta a la boca. Conversaron amenamente mientras comían, hasta que terminaron su dulce. Al terminar, Ino se levantó y le tendió la mano a Sai.

- Vamos a caminar juntos hacia el parque – ofreció esperando su respuesta.

- Claro -

Y se fueron caminando agarrados de la mano.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Bueno que les parecio?, espero q bonito..en este me ayudo MusaCaliope al beteo!! es q mi otra beta...

es para ella este lindo one-shot espero te guste Kami-cute!! pense en na paleta..porq te gustan las paletas no?? bueno aqui esta :)de todos modos todavia falta el otro esta en progreso :) tkm!!


End file.
